


212th Loyalty

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: “This is the worst joke ever.”





	212th Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Norcumi, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

“This is the worst joke ever.”

“I respectfully disagree, and even in the event this is indeed the worst joke ever, it will be remembered. In any case, I win,” and Waxer’s grin was slightly crazed.

“In any case, you are going to end up with someone’s boot up your ass, if not all the boots of the 501st, brother, and it will be deserved.”

“What’s the meaning of this?”

Heart attack. Right here and now. There was no way Boil would get out of this, being found by his CO looking on as his brother set up a joke targeting any and all 501st brothers, without a sudden, terrible, incapacitating physical problem. The Force striking him down with a lightning bolt would work, too. He glanced at the ceiling of the corridor. Kriff. No such luck.

Cody came closer, his face impassive. He looked over Waxer’s shoulder—Waxer frozen in place the same way Boil was—looked at them, didn’t say a word and turned around.

“Carry on, then,” was the parting shot from around the corner.

“Worst. Ever,” Boil whispered. Waxer only grinned madly.


End file.
